


Baby Maker

by StarBoyBlue



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fives is so soft, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: The reader brings up an abnormally sensitive topic as part of a light-hearted discussion- but when they linger a little too long on thoughts of turning their favorite ARC trooper into 'father material', things get a little out of hand~or: Reader and Fives decide to test the odds~
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Baby Maker

“So..” You stammered, unsure of really how to start this conversation “Are you and your brothers...sterile?” 

It was then that Fives, who up until that point had been more than willing to answer any questions you had for him- choked. His fist came down hard against the mess hall table, startling both you and his brothers around him as he struggled for breath around the gulp of food he had just sucked down the wrong pipe. 

“Oh, maker- Fives!” You exclaimed, quickly reaching forward in an attempt to help. The clone in question only waved a hand at you, clearing his throat and eventually laughing as he got his windpipe under control. 

“-okay, I’m okay!” He reassured you, smiling through a wince as he coughed a few more times to make sure. You sighed, instantly regretting bringing up the topic at all. Unfortunately, it was unlikely that the clone sitting before you was willing to let you abandon it. 

“That was not what I was expecting you to ask,” Fives said with a chuckle, taking a sip of his room temperature caff while keeping eye contact in an effort to clear his throat. 

“Just forget it!” You replied, quick to try and escape. But Fives wasn’t about to let it go. 

“Nah, nah- I’m okay with answer’n, I just-” Fives waved a finger towards you, leaning in on one forearm with a smirk “Well, I’ve got to ask first -Why do you wanna know?” 

The question was one you had expected, it was only logical for him to counter with such a request. Although, unlike him, you were more hesitant to give up that information. 

“I- look, Fives, let’s just-” you started, but it was too late. His interest had been hooked and ARC trooper Fives was nothing if not persistent. 

“Look’n to make a father out of me or something, sweet thing?” He teased, low and subtle under his breath, making your knee smack against the table in surprise. Fives chuckled, his eyelids lowering at how red your cheeks flushed under your palms. 

“Shhh!!! Fives!!” You hissed, reaching forward and smacking him uselessly against the shoulder. The ARC laughed, running a hand through his hair. As much as you hated to admit it, his picking was only fueling your admiration for him, the well-kept secret of your affair constantly tingling in the back of your skull. It was hard to believe that you had found a love like this aboard a star cruiser. Having been in the service of the GAR for a while now, the war seemed all-encompassing. It sucked the happiness from every system it touched, taking away the freedom of those who fought in it like a vacuum.   
But even in the midst of blaster fire and droid swarms, the two of you had found something lovely. 

It had started as a simple crush, you couldn’t speak for his side of the story but on your end, it had hit you all at once. Seeing as you were a technician, your position on board the cruiser was stationed up close and personal around those who ran it. The clones had been quite the sight when you had first joined on, keeping your eyes very much entertained as you worked along the walls of the ship. You were a civilian crewmate, a rare oddity amongst the otherwise identical crew and as such, their eyes were on you just as much as the other way around.

It wasn’t long until you drew attention to yourself in the form of one very cocky, young Arc trooper. The 501st, in general, had seemed to take a liking to you seeing as you were often a frequent crewmate aboard general Skywalker’s cruiser, the Resolute. In particular, though, the notorious domino twins seemed to find you extra interesting. 

Echo’s compassionate and heartwarming friendship soon became something you looked forward to after a long day and the ARC never seemed to grow tired of hearing you complain. While Fives offered you something a bit less conventional, soon becoming the subject of your waking desires. 

Fives was hilarious. There was never a dull moment around him, never a long stretch of time the two of you shared that wasn’t full of laughter. Whether from planning elaborate pranks on his fellow legion members or simply waltzing down the hall and teasing the accompanying crew- You and Fives spent lots of time smiling together.   
He was a clone without equal, individual in every aspect of the word. Although he was technically a copy, he was his own man and took pride in the fact that he would never belong to anything other than that which he believed in. He would never be told who he was, what to be, he’d decide that for himself.

To put it simply, you found that extremely attractive. 

Everything about him, his voice, and the way he talked- the way he carried himself with the confidence of a thousand men- his laugh. Especially his laugh. You could listen to that man laugh for years on repeat. 

Your romantic relationship was in contrast, reasonably new to the both of you. You had only known the man for around a year before the two of you had gotten a bit too comfortable in a supply closet. Looking back on it now, it had been inevitable.   
The far off looks and daydreamy smiles the two of you shared were simply a set of stairs you both had climbed together, and sex was the second floor. 

Still though, no matter how familiar you were with him by this point- his tynasity was still something which kept you on your toes. 

“I just-” You struggled to find an excuse “I heard Kix talking about the Kaminoans cloning history, about how they had tried different things to “perfect the genome” or whatever” You spoke the last part in air quotations, finding the subject of the Kaminoans themselves very lackluster. 

“Yeah, they weren’t too thrilled with how “bone” focused the human species was” Fives chuckled in response and returned your air quotes with a set of his own, making you roll your eyes with a smile. 

“Bone focused or not, Kix mentioned that they had once tried to sterilize you all together, removing the problem at the source” You explained, to which Fives nodded in agreement, wincing a little at the idea. You had to agree with him there. 

“That left me to wonder,” You lowered your voice for the next part, leaning in to whisper in Fives’ ear “Why I even take birth control if there’s nothing to worry about” 

A mischievous smile spread across Fives’ face at the topic, his eyebrows raising as you pulled away. The pair of you shared a few muffled giggles before he offered an answer. 

“Well, unfortunately, I’m pretty sure we aren’t sterile” He replied, making you droop a little in your chair.

“But I think the possibility of- um- well, I think the odds are stacked against us if you catch my drift,” Fives said, struggling a little there in the middle. You tilted your head, looking at him curiously. 

Fives then returned to his previous business of eating, seemingly done with the conversation. You sit for a second, watching him with a small ounce of disappointment before surrendering and taking a sip from your own cup of caff.

After that, it had appeared that the subject was no longer up for discussion. Just another passing conversational piece which had come and went. For a day or two, you were just as passive to its dismissal as one would expect, not paying too much attention to the lingering last threads of thought at the back of your head. Why would you after all? It wasn’t as though- you were seriously considering the odds. 

Well…

“But Kix, what would the odds be- exactly?” You asked, leaning nonchalantly against the panel of the hanger wall you were currently working on. The electrical tools from your belt gently tapped against your hip as you swayed back and forth on the balls of your feet, eyeing the field medic with interest. 

Kix stared at you, unamused, as he worked to gather his new order of medical equipment off a loading cart and into secure containers. He offered you a sideways glance and a sigh, finally cracking after all the hours you had been bothering him about it. 

“I’d say about 80/20, I guess” He huffs, letting his arms fall to his side as he rolled his eyes “Look, why do you care so much?” 

“I don’t care!” You said dismissively, sucking in your lips and turning your attention away from the clone and back towards the wall. Kix eyed you suspiciously. 

“We were never really taught much about contraception at the academy- seeing as it’s a well-known impossibility for us clones to reproduce,” He said, which catches your attention.

“What, impossible? Why?” You ask, a little too fast which earns you a ‘not interested huh?’ glare from the medic. You inhale and turn, idly running a hand through your hair. 

“Just curious” you lied. 

“Impossible because we were built for war, not for making babies,” Kix said matter-of-factly as if his words make any sort of sense at all. You frown, blinking a few times in an effort to find his logic. 

“But- you could, if you wanted to,” You fire back. Kix chuckles in response, shaking his head from side to side. 

“Technically speaking, probably” He replied, giving you a moment to muster up an ‘I told you so’ face, only for him to finish with “But none of us ever would” 

That one stumps you, your face screwing up in concentration as you think of a way to counter it. It’s such a bold statement, you’re almost afraid to contradict it, thinking that it seemed too simple on the surface. Kix seems to sense your confusion and places a hand on your shoulder.

“Think about it, none of us get paid, We don’t own any property- force, we aren’t even recognized as citizens of the republic” He explained, his gaze shifting from sarcastic to almost sad and distant. 

“I’m sure I’m not the only brother to say that the idea of..well,” Kix fiddled with his tools, flustered “-is a nice one. Ive also sometimes thought of what it would be like… But…” 

The medic looks away, his eyes wandering as if lost in thought “Who would want to make that dedication with us when we wouldn’t be able to support them?” 

Kix releases your shoulder and packs up, offering you a small smile before walking away and leaving you to ponder his words. It hurt, just a little, the reality of it all. But you weren't sure why it affected you. You were never the mother type, after all, never had plans to have kids even before the war started. So why- why now are you feeling so disappointed all of a sudden? 

The feeling sticks with you for longer than you think it should. It follows you out of the hanger and even back down towards your quarters. It hangs around your shoulders that night as you take a shower and sit with your friends around the mess hall table. You don’t tell anyone about it, of course, still trying to figure it out yourself and when you fall asleep that night, you dream of tiny little feet. 

It had a name, the feeling you were dealing with and you knew perfectly well what it was. It was just- that you had never really expected yourself to feel it. Sure, you had watched plenty of friends fall victim to it, mindlessly diving headfirst into the fray. But not you, no, the mere prospect of it seemed overwhelming.  
You were able to hold it at bay for a little while longer, through breakfast the next morning and through your first shift adjusting the airlock- but your defenses crumbled when large and familiar hands snuck their way around your waist sometime around 12 o’clock when torrent company came back from a mission. 

“Hello, cyar’ika! Miss me?” Fives spun you around, snickering as you dropped your wrench in surprise, his beautiful amber gaze sweeping over you as your arms gripped his shoulders out of instinct. 

There he was, the man who had summoned the feeling you knew all too well. You could hardly believe it, baby fever, and from pining after a clone no less. 

Fives was still in his armor, the hard plastoid meeting your fingers as you held onto him and stared. Luckily, he had already removed his helmet or you wouldn’t have been able to catch the way his gaze shifted, turning from playful to worried in half a second. 

“You alright?” he asked after a while, releasing you and taking a step back. He seemed almost as if you had kicked him, his puppy dog eyes going wide with worry. That sadness fluttered in your chest and made you want to hug him. You never wanted to see that look on his face ever again.

You snapped back, realizing you had been staring, and reached out to grab his forearm in apology “Sorry! Sorry- I- you just surprised me was all!” 

Fives seemed to accept the response, smiling again just as bright as you reciprocated. His smile made your heartache, a wave of protectiveness surging through you as you felt the need to make him happy like that all the time. 

“My bad then, guess I got a little too excited” He admitted, his body relaxing back into your face as he smiled nervously. You returned it, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him in earnest. 

“I did miss you Fives, welcome back,” you said softly, making the ARC hum in appreciation before he buried his face into the crook of your neck. 

Holding him, feeling his warmth, did something to you. Well- it always did, Fives was a sexy man. But, this time, in particular, the cogs of your brain started to turn in ways they never had before.   
He joined you on the floor after that, sitting with you up against the hull of the ship as you fiddled with electronics. He told you all about his and Echo’s mission with Master Skywalker, lots of details concerning big bug monsters. You smiled, finding it difficult to keep your eyes off of him as he colorfully played out scenes of the mission, impersonations included. 

“But Fives- we can’t do thaaaat, it’s not in the rule book’ Echo said, which obviously I didn’t bother paying attention to as I crashed through the blockade!” Fives reenacted, using his hands to mimic Echo nagging him about the procedure. 

You laughed, falling back a little from the force of it as you closed the panel and stood, struggling to keep your giggles contained as Fives only laughed along with you. He was clearly proud of himself, an aspect of his character which did not go unnoticed by your lingering gaze. 

“Oh- ha! Oh kriff.. That’s going to be a good one to tell the kids!” He exclaimed through a laugh, catching your attention. 

Did he just- no- it was just a coincidence, right? Seriously, that was too perfectly timed for it to be anything else. Still, though, a harmless little tease wouldn’t hurt. 

“Planning on becoming a father after all then Fives?” You pressed, trying not to let it show on your face just how serious you were about that question. Fives only smiled, shyly rubbing the back of his head as he helped you pick up your abandoned tools. 

“Well..Before our conversation about it- no. But recently I…” he tapered off, seemingly losing confidence in whatever idea was going through his head. It was all the encouragement you needed.  
You fumbled, starring as you tried to formulate a good way of saying ‘well today’s your lucky day boy!’ without sounding too crazy. Luckily, Fives was unknowingly doing all the hard work for you. 

“You make me.. very happy cyar’ika, you know that?” He said, longingly and lovingly in that special way that always broke your heart. He looked at you through squinted eyes as the volume of his cheeks pressed them into perfect little croissants. Force- he was perfect. 

That’s what broke you, what cemented your decision, and what brought clarity to your muddled thoughts. The love you had found in the middle of such a messy war had made you so incredibly happy, you wanted to show Fives how much that meant to you. For some reason- force knows- you wanted to test the odds. 

“Fives…” You said, reaching forward to cup a hand over the trooper’s cheek. Fives’ eyes were nervous again at your response, looking for what he had said wrong to show itself in the corners of your face.

“You make me very happy too,” You said, quickly dissolving his worries and smiling as Fives leaned down to try and kiss you. You stopped him with your fingers, pressing two against his lips and giggling. 

“Which is why, I want you to knock me up” 

The whisper had a physical effect on the man before you, his body freezing as a shudder traveled along the line of his jaw. He looked at you, searching for the joke which he suspected to be hidden behind your words. But you only smiled, allowing your eyelids to droop as you pressed closer into his space. 

“Let’s continue this in our favorite spot, yeah?” You suggested, wrapping a hand around his own and leading him away from the airlock, tools forgotten. 

The trip back up a level and down the hall to your favorite supply closet was mostly a silent one, except of course for Fives’ occasional greeting to a brother here and there- expertly delivered through his rosying cheeks and flustered gaze. But if any of the other clones had suspected your activities, they didn’t show it and you for one- hardly cared. You were fueled by a new primal desire that you had never felt before, pushing you towards the finish line and filling your head with dubious ideas. It was freeing to say the least. 

“So- uh- cyar’ika,” As the familiar door to your home away from home approached, it seemed as though Fives had found his voice again “When you say ‘knock you up’, what exactly do you mean-”

“You know what I mean Fives” You continued to guide him, waltzing up to the door as the man helplessly sputtered in an attempt to find clarification on the subject. 

“Of course- yes, right,” Fives said eagerly, nodding and looking back and forth wildly as you punched in the code for the closet door “But it’s just- well, are you sure!? Because I-”

Fives was cut off as the door to the closet hissed opened and you shoved him inside, giggling a little at his surprised shout and checking again that the coast was clear before dipping inside yourself.   
The supply closet was- well it was a supply closet. Standard republic issue but a closet nonetheless. There was enough room for a large supply crate up against the back wall, two shelving units, and a secondary broom cupboard. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling were switch activated, better to be left off rather than bothered with at all.   
During your other visits, the room itself had been proven to be an effective stand-in for the privacy the two of you wish you had. Unfortunately, your shared quarters here on the ship paled in comparison to your family apartment back on Coruscant, and desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Once the door was securely locked, you turned and were just able to make out the familiar form of your ARC trooper in the low light. Motion-activated lights under the lower levels of the shelves glowed blue in the overwhelming darkness of the room, casting a lovely cobalt shade over the both of you.

“Fives, I've been thinking about it a lot-”   
“Wait, you seriously want me to-” 

You spoke first, pressing the pads of your fingers against his lips as he started at the same time “Shhh, lemme explain!” 

He nodded in understanding, allowing you the floor which you hugely appreciated “Thank you.”

“Ever since I brought up the idea of..well-” You blushed at the thought, shaking your head and deciding to be bold about it “I want to! With you! Test..the odds I mean…” 

You lost momentum fast even with your passionate start but your heart started to clench the more you struggled to form sentences. Fives met your gaze and cupped your cheeks in his hands, the fabric of his gloves was soft and warm against your skin. 

“Cyar’ika..I..I can’t believe it I’m speechless” He laughed, breaking the tension as you returned with a laugh of your own. He pressed his forehead against yours, gently, just enjoying being in your space. 

“I don’t know what I did for you to think I’d be worth...Or why..but..” Fives fumbled, clearly getting a little emotional over the whole thing. You weren’t going to let him play down the situation though. For as much as Fives was proud and bold- he also had a horrible self-sacrificing streak. 

“Don’t.” You started, pulling back to look him in the eyes “ Fives, you’re worth so much more than you think. You aren’t just a product- some copy, you know that”

He met your gaze, smiling as you brought your foreheads back together “You’re independent, your own man. What I want is to make a reflection of that fact with you” 

You could almost feel the way Fives’ breath caught in his throat- the way his eyes flew open even though yours were closed and before he could say anything else, you closed the distance between you both and kissed him. 

Fives melted into your mouth, his hands frantically clinging to your sides and hips as if up until now, he had been chained. His eyes fluttered closed, your own hands reaching up to wrap around his neck as you swallowed one of his beautiful moans. Kissing Fives was always lovely, he was definitely gifted in the art amongst many others. You weren’t sure what lucky humanoid had gotten to him first before you had and taught him all the right things- but you were thankful. And also incredibly jealous.   
It had become evident over the months of your romantic relationship that you were not Fives’ first, but you were dead certain on proclaiming yourself as his last.

“F...Fives kriff- ah..armor” You managed to say through breaks for air, still determined to get to the final event. There was a reason you were both locked in here after all, and there was only so much time the both of you could stay. 

“R-Right'' Fives' agreed, struggling to pull away as his hands fumbled with his belt. You were eager to help, your own hands quickly taking the belt from him and tossing it to the floor behind you as he started in on his codpiece.   
Your lips soon found his again after not being able to wait much longer, moaning as you slid your tongue across his teeth. Fives’ shuddered, his knees trembling as he short-circuited for just a second. 

“Sithspit sugar… you’re-” He groaned in the middle of his sentence “Very eager, aren’t you?” 

You whimpered in reply, unclasping your own tool belt and letting it hit the floor with a firm smack. You pulled away only to peel his pauldrons off, the magnets holding them in place putting up little resistance against the force of nature that fueled you at the moment. His forearm guards and gloves were next to hit the floor, your own body betraying you as his bare hands came up to comb through your hair. 

“Need- need you, Fives’' You begged, placing your palms on top of his to guide them down into the color of your jumpsuit. Fives’ groaned, kissing against your cheekbone and below your ear as he slowly unzipped your uniform. 

“So kriffing beautiful..” He sang as he worked. You were soaked by this point, having been wet as soon as he had spun you around in that hallway, Fives just fucked with your head like that. Now though, you were thankful the jumpsuit fit loosely around your thighs as you were sure you would have made quite the mess of it already. 

As the zipper dipped below your belly button, Fives stilled and slid his hands back up and over your shoulders. The fabric of your jumpsuit fell down your arms and he sighed, staring at you through his lashes as you pressed your forehead impossibly closer to his own. The tanktop you wore underneath wouldn’t protect you for long, not under the trooper’s predatory gaze and you were more than willing to pull the flimsy fabric up and over your head without him needing to ask. Fives quickly pressed his lips to your own before leaning farther down to kiss and lick as the crook of your neck, allowing you to unclasp his chest piece and start to palm at its sides. 

“I’ll never get over- ah - how complex this nonsense is” You lightly laughed as the plastoid shell finally hung loose, allowing Fives to slip his arms free as it clattered to the floor. 

“Blame the republic,” he said with an eye roll “later tho- we’re busy right now”

Fives is quick to emphasize his statement as he unclasped his abdomen support and finally, his codpiece. They join the rest of the shed armor on the floor and at last you feel as though some progress is made. 

“No, wait-” You say as he starts to work at the armor still covering his thighs and shins “leave them, we don’t have much time left” 

Fives seems a bit disappointed at the realization but agrees, standing as you unzip your jumpsuit the rest of the way and step out of it. You felt a little scandalous, still wearing your shoes as the ARC removed the top layer of his blacks. Soon though, all lingering thoughts of modesty soon escape you.

You had seen Fives’ bare skin before, but it never got old. You lean against him, his hands wrapping around your waist to gently pull your underwear down your thighs. He’s warm, incredibly so and impossibly firm under your palms as you grab at his shoulders.

“You that excited to have me fill you up?” Fives whispers, his hands climbing the bare expanse of your chest. You struggle to swallow a moan, each of Fives’ hands cupping and gently massaging your breasts as he speaks. When you don't initially respond, he stops to stare down at you.

“hey,” He says gently, tipping your head back by your chin to look at him “For real, you sure about this?” 

You smile, dreamily blinking through the haze to look at him. His calm yet hesitant demeanor reassures you of your decision, the tent in his blacks making it obvious how excited he is and yet- he’d still stop everything at your say so. 

“Yes, I want this” You reply firmly. For added security, you resume your place against his chest, running a hand down his hip to gently cup the package currently straining his pants. 

“Do you?” You ask him, a sly tone to your voice suggesting that you already know the answer. 

“Up against the wall and you’ll find out,” Fives replied through a hiss of clenched teeth.

It doesn't take much more convincing than that to have you bounding over to the supply crate, taking up position on your knees while arching towards the wall. Both of your palms press against the cold metal surface as Fives’ own run up and down the length of your shebs.  
You hear the tell tale sound of the trooper undoing his fly, catching a peek as you look over your shoulder. But the impending warmth of him is strangely missing. You know Fives, he isn't the patient type, so when he doesn't immediately start you get a little suspicious. 

“Fives? Come on, we don't have-a-AH” Your words are suddenly cut short as Fives makes his presence known- very, known. A warm tongue swiftly slides against your slit as the trooper’s hands reach up to grip tightly to your thighs, making sure you don't flinch away from him too soon. With a quick peek behind you, you can just make out his head and shoulders from his new position kneeling on the ground. 

“F..Fi..oh, force..” is all you can manage around a babble of moans, arching your back farther against him as the ARC shows no sign of stopping. 

“Wanted to..” He finally says, mumbling into your flesh “pay my respects” which is such a stupid and cheesy concept that it makes you moan even louder, your face flushing and bruning hot against the hull of the ship. 

Fives’ silver tongue shows it’s true spirit here, gliding effortlessly through your folds as waves of slick flood out to meet it. The trooper takes it in stride, moaning openly into your slit with every drip that coats his chin. You lose yourself, almost completely, as Fives holds you still and works you open with his mouth. At one point, his right hand drops from its position on your thighs and you can only imagine that it's now being used to satisfy his own needs as he devours you.   
Your climax hits, beautifully so as Fives allows you to shudder against him and eagerly laps up the tidal wave of release which follows. 

“K..kriff” he says, after a few more licks “kriff you taste so good” 

You offer a measly whine in response, not very good at forming sentences at the moment what with your head still stuck in a cloud. Fives catches your drift, standing to his full height again and craning over your back. 

“Cyar’ika, you ready?” Fives asks under his breath, the weight of his length pressing up and against your now slick thighs. You can feel the heat radiating off of him in waves, his palms smoothing over your stomach as he mouths at the back of your neck.

“Y..yes!” You respond, hardly regaining your breath before the ARC is positioning himself at the starting line. Force sake- he hasn't even fucked you yet and already you're feeling boneless. 

“Say you want it, sweet thing, tell me what you want” His voice is taunting, like he’s daring you to admit what he already knows you're begging for. 

“I want it p-please Fives, krif-fff-!” He slides in mid sentence and you're left to dangle on the residual ‘f’ of your curse. Fives’ length fills you easily, your previous release making the glide a warm and wet ride all the way to the base. He’s still a hefty size to accommodate, the stretch of him filling you in all the right ways as he bottoms out. 

“That's it,” He encourages you as you arch against him “That's my sweet cyar’ika” The praise goes right to your head, dizzying you past the point of no return. 

“Still cant- ah,” Fives’ breath hitches as his hips twitch “Believe we’re gunna do this” 

His words carve into your brain, reminding you of the end result of this adventure. The sheer idea that the two of you are currently locked together without any protection throws you for a loop as the fact alone turns you on far more than it should. 

“Please!” You beg without even being prompted “Please, Fives!” 

This seems to catch him off guard as the trooper winces as his hips grind against you. He groans, burying his nose into your hair and begins to set a slow and even pace. 

“P..please, what” He asks, huffing through his words. 

“Please, k-” You try but fail to say, gasping as a particularly sharp thrust hits your Gspot just right.

“C’mon cyar’ika” Fives says, sucking hard against your neck, one hand reaching down to rub lazy circles against your clit. You cry out, gasping and mumbling nonsense against the wall.

“I-! I want you to- to knock me up! Please!” You finally manage, earning a low and rumbling growl from the man above you as Five’s brings a leg up onto the crate and picks up the pace. You’re caged in, strong arms locking you in place as Fives chases his climax, the idea that he’d soon be cumming inside of you makes your vision blur. 

“I’m- I’m gunna..” Fives starts to warn you, making sure you're aware of just how close you are to the edge. Now’s your only chance to back out, to change your mind.

“Cum in me- please, F-Fives!” You reassure him, summoning your remaining strength to beg for it and boy- does he give it to you. 

The trooper’s whole body shivers as his pace starts to skip, the sudden bursts of warmth being the last push you need to send you over the edge as well. The two of you cum together, pressing impossibly closer as Fives laughs around a groan. 

“K-kriff yeah!” He says, his arms wrapping protectively around your waist as he catches his breath. You go limp, your cheek pressing against the wall as you try and stay upright. Thank the force Fives has enough energy to slide out of you, keeping you supported as he gently lays you down on the crate before he falls. The ARC slumps back down against the floor of the closet, heaving for air as he smiles at you through goofy eyes. 

“D..Did it work?” He asked, making you blink. Either you were too tired to hear him correctly or that really was just a stupid question. Either way, as you shift to sit up, you can feel the excess amount of his release slowly leaking from you and- oh wow- yeah, that's nice. 

“I..I bet it did” You decide is a good answer and Fives just laughs, wobbling on unsteady legs to sit next to you. 

“When do we find out?” He asks as he pulls you against him. You fight back against the dropping of your eye lids and hum a response. 

“A week or so” before slipping into unconsciousness. You can't hear him as you drift into sleep, but you could have sworn Fives responded with something along the lines of-

“Better do it again then, just to make sure”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Clone X Reader fic but I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to let me know in the comments below!


End file.
